1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kayaks and, in particular, to improved internal support systems for kayaks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For at least the past 20 years, efforts have been made to provide an internal support system which will prevent kayaks from collapsing when they become broached and pinned on a rock or other obstacle in the rapids of a river. Such an internal support system and, in particular, an internal support system for the bow and cockpit portions of the boat, is of utmost importance since if the kayak collapses, the kayaker's legs can be pinned in the boat with such force that the kayaker cannot exit the boat and reach safety. Moreover, there is a real risk of drowning if the kayaker becomes pinned with his head below water, as can easily be the case. Examples of the types of internal support systems which have been considered can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,272, 4,229,850 and 4,407,216.
Some of the earliest efforts at solving the problem of kayak collapse involved the use of vinyl flotation air bags placed in the bow and stern of fiberglass kayaks. Unfortunately, this simple approach did not provide significant protection against collapse. Somewhat later, vertical styrofoam and later ethafoam walls (also referred to as pillars) were placed in the bow and stern of the boat and held in place with flotation bags placed on opposite sides of the walls. Initially, 2 inch thick walls were used, and subsequently, 3 inch thick ones.
Although the wall system approach did significantly reduce the probability of the collapse of the bow and stern portions of the kayak, there still were problems. For example, the walls often did not stay in place and thus became ineffective in providing protection for the kayaker. Even more importantly, the cockpit area of the kayak was essentially unprotected and thus became the most likely place where the kayak would collapse. Significantly, it is the cockpit area, and in particular, the bow portion of the cockpit area between the kayaker's trunk and his knees, where protection is most needed since, as discussed above, if the kayak collapses in this area, the kayaker can be pinned in his boat.
The next improvement, which represents the present state of the art, involved interlocking the wall system with the kayak's seat. Originally introduced by Perception, Inc., Liberty, S.C., as 2 inch thick plastic walls in an all plastic kayak, the system was later modified by Perception, Inc., and other manufacturers through the use of 3-5 inch thick minicell foam. Although interlocking the walls and the seat reduced the probability of the walls shifting during use, problems still remained. In the first place, with the bow wall beginning right at the end of the seat, there was not enough room left in the kayak for the kayaker to pull his knees up to his chest while still seated to exit the kayak during an emergency. Moreover, the cockpit area of the kayak still was basically unprotected and thus the most likely place for collapse to occur.